Another Witch and Her Brambles?
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: When the remaining brambles around Majotourbillon were grown up and cursed everyone, a witch came to Misora city and cursed Hana-chan! Can Doremi and the others stop the curse and save the day? Who's the witch and why does she want to stop the girls from making gifts to remove Majotourbillon's remaining brambles? Rated T for safe.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Yahoo! Now, I'm back to write an English fic! (after I write so many Indonesian fics for a long time)

This fic have a time plot right after what happened in 'Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan' episode 37, while all of the wizards were cursed by the Majotourbillon's brambles. I hope you'll like it.

Well then, here we go!

* * *

**Another Witch and Her Brambles?**

**.**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Sunday morning, in Oshare Zakka Maho-dou…_

"Hana-tan, hayaku Pao!" a little white elephant said to a blonde haired girl, "Pao-tan is very hungry Pao!"

"Pao-chan, chotto matte ne? Hana-chan will take some fruits for you," said Hana-chan while she walked to a door and opened it, "Pao-chan will always have so many food supplies here."

"Yeah, as long as you have so many golden poops," said Majorika, "I can buy your food supplies with those golden beads."

"Huh, whatever for that ones…" Lala sighed, then she noticed something, "Doremi-tachi aren't here yet?"

"Mama-tachi don't come yet. Hana-chan doesn't know when they will come." Hana-chan shook off her head. She took some bananas and gave it to Pao-chan, "Pao-chan, here, Hana-chan have bananas for you."

"Arigatou Pao!" Pao-chan answered cheerfully, "Now, can Hana-tan take some peanuts for me Pao?"

"Of course, Hana-chan can do it." Hana-chan walked back into the room, but when she wanted to take a sack of peanuts inside the room, the honey eyed girl found something new (at least, just for her), "Whoa! Look at this! Hana-chan finds a wonderful plant!"

Instead of taking the sack of peanuts for Pao-chan, Hana-chan took what she found and shown it to Pao-chan, Majorika and Lala.

It was Doremi's Royal Seeds tree, with ten Royal Seeds were hanging on it. Different with the usual Royal Seeds, these Royal Seeds have some golden lines on it.

"Is it Doremi-mama's tree?" asked Hana-chan while she pointed the name on the vase, "Hana-chan had recently studied about how to read romaji, so Hana-chan can read this."

"Well, you're right, Hana. That tree is Doremi's tree," said Majorika, "You know, two years ago, when Jou-sama commanded her to become your mother, she also commanded her, Hazuki, Aiko and Onpu to plant some magic seeds. The tree which you take now is the tree that grow from the magic seeds that Doremi planted."

"Eh? Sugoi!" Hana-chan amazed. She never knew about it before, "But how can the colors combined with some golden stripes?"

Before anyone could answer it, the front door were opened, then six girls came into the shop and greeted, "Ohayou!"

"Ohayou!" the others replied.

"Doremi, mite mite! Hana-chan finds your Royal Seeds tree inside Pao-chan's food supplies room," said Hana-chan.

"Eh? That tree?" said Doremi, "I think it was gone with the other's tree when we changed Maho-dou to become the Sweet House last year."

She and the other five ojamajos walked to where Hana-chan, Pao-chan, Majorika and Lala were, with the said plant which Hana-chan took a few minutes ago.

"Wow, wonderful!" said Momoko in English, "So, this is the tree of the Royal Seeds! I've never see something like this before!"

"Well, actually, I just planted a regular magic seeds. I didn't know if later, it had some Royal Seeds as the result." Doremi corrected. She saw her tree more detail, "Demo, how can this tree is still here after all? And how can it makes more Royal Seeds? If I'm not wrong, there were four Royal Seeds when the first time it came out, and I used two of them to refill my wrath poron in that time. I also didn't take care of the tree after that, though…"

"Not only that, onee-chan." Pop shook of her head, "These Royal Seeds also have some golden lines on its seeds."

"Ah, you're right, Poppu!"

"Hana-chan, do you just find this tree inside there? Don't you find any others?" asked Hazuki.

"Ah, wait a minute! Looks like, Hana-chan see some other trees inside, but all of them were dry." Hana-chan tried to remember what she saw in the room some minutes ago, "Hana-chan also see two empty vase."

"Empty vase?" Aiko looked confused, but then she remembered something, "Ah, I think I know what it was. Hana-chan, let's we took them out from the room!"

"Un!" Hana-chan nodded.

"One more Pao!" added Pao-chan.

"Nani, Pao-chan?" asked Hana-chan.

"Atachi no peanuts Pao!"

"Ah, wasureteta…" sighed Hana-chan, "Okay, Hana-chan will bring those items here."

.

"I've already guess it." Aiko sighed, "Hazuki-chan, these two empty vase are the vase that we used to plant the seeds of the magic spheres."

"I remember it. It takes so long to make it grow," said Hazuki.

"Sore jaa, how can we find these here?" asked Doremi, "What can we do with these?"

"For now, nobody know about it." Onpu said, "But I think, we'll know about it later."

"And now, it's better if all of you do one thing." Majorika added.

"Nani?" asked the seven ojamajos.

"GO TO WORK AND OPEN THE SHOP!"

They all sighed and said, "Hai hai…"

After put all of the trees in a safe place, they opened Maho-dou and started to work. Hazuki and Aiko were in the cashier while the others were making some accessories.

Everything happened as usual, until something terrible happened in the afternoon…

It was when Hana-chan and Doremi were in Hana-chan's room, when the others were still so busy to work…

And it changed… everything…

* * *

Author's Note: Well, maybe this is enough for the prologue. I'll make the next chapter become longer than this.

I just want to try to make a prologue before I write the problem of this fic. It's the first time I make a prologue for my English fic, so feel free to review if you think there's something less from this chapter.


	2. Who Cursed Who?

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: And now, I'm updating this fic again!

Since this chapter, I'll write about the trouble which the ojamajos should solve here. I'll also write about the witch that I mean from this fic's title.

* * *

**Another Witch and Her Brambles?**

**.**

**Who Cursed Who?**

* * *

"Doremi, how if we go into Hana-chan's room? Hana-chan wants to talk with you," said Hana-chan after she finished to make some ribbon flowers, "Can we?"

"Umm… okay," replied Doremi while she put a necklace which she made some minutes ago on a table, "But why do we must talk there? Hana-chan, is there something wrong with you?"

"No, nothing is wrong with Hana-chan. Hana-chan just want to talk about something important with Doremi."

"How important is it?"

"Really important." Hana-chan then grabbed Doremi's left hand and dragged her to the blonde haired little witch's room, while the other ojamajos still busy to make some accessories.

When they arrived, Doremi asked, "So, Hana-chan, what do you want to talking about?"

"Can Doremi tell Hana-chan about Royal Seeds? And how about the wrath poron? Hana-chan still don't understand," asked Hana-chan.

"Well, we've already told you about Oyajide that had ever kidnapped you and brought you to Mahotsukaikai, right?" said Doremi.

"Yes, but now he is Hana-chan's friend, and Hana-chan like him," the honey eyed girl nodded, "So?"

"Oyajide have stronger magic power than us – me, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan and Onpu-chan – so, Jou-sama gave me and the others the special magic power named Royal Patraine to save you from him," the red headed girl still explained, "We could use the power after we did magical stage to save you."

"Royal Patraine? Sounds cool!" commented Hana-chan, "Then, how about the Royal Seeds and the wrath poron?"

"Wrath poron is the name of the poron that we used in Royal Patraine's uniform, and we need to insert two of the Royal Seed to use the wrath poron."

"Oooh… it sounds interesting! Hana-chan wonder, how great it is!"

Doremi smiled, "It was pretty cool. Actually, I also wonder, can I and the others use Royal Patraine again?"

"Maybe we can use it to help us making the next present for Majotourbillon," said Hana-chan, "Hana-chan really want to see it!"

"I hope we can use it again later. Actually, I'm very curious about my Royal Seed's tree." Doremi sighed, "Why are there more Royal Seeds from the tree? And why does it have some golden lines? That's really strange."

"Hana-chan thinks… it because all of you will use it again later. Or maybe sooner?" Hana-chan tried to find out what happened now.

"Maybe," replied Doremi, "There are five couples of Royal Seeds from my tree… Does it mean that Momo-chan also will use it later?"

Doremi realized that Hana-chan didn't say anything to response what she said before, so she hurriedly said, "Ah, gomen ne, Hana-chan. I don't mean to ask you for that ones. I'm just wondering."

Hana-chan shook of her head, "Hana-chan know about it. It doesn't wrong if Doremi think about Momo, because she never use Royal Patraine before."

"Well, that's what I think," said Doremi. She looked at Hana-chan's long blonde hair, "By the way, I see that your hair still not looking good. Can I brush it?"

"Of course you can, Doremi. Moreover, Hana-chan wants if Doremi ties Hana-chan's hair." Hana-chan smiled, "Hana-chan wants if Hana-chan's hair become like Doremi's."

"Eh? You still want it? Demo ne, Hana-chan, we've ever tried it before, and it failed. Your hair become just like… afro?"

"Nope. Hana-chan's sure that we can do it this time," said Hana-chan, "Onegai ne, mama."

"Okay, atashi no kawaii musume." Doremi smiled, "Hana-chan, can you sit down in front of the mirror?"

"Sure!" Doremi and Hana-chan stood up from Hana-chan's bed, where they sat down since some minutes ago. Hana-chan sat down on a chair in front of her mirror while Doremi stood up behind her and took off Hana-chan's wing-shaped hair tie.

When Doremi brushed Hana-chan's long blonde hair, suddenly, a small storm appeared from the center of the room, then an unknown witch came and surprised them.

She smirked evily, "Okay, here's the would be queen and her mother… How cute!"

"Who are you? And what do you want?" shouted Doremi, stopped to brush Hana-chan's hair, "Why do you say it? I know that you must be want to do something bad."

"Ahh, don't be too serious. I'm so scare to hear that," teased the witch. She continued what she said with the serious tone, "I just want to protect my queen from you. She can't wake up and remove the magic frog's curse."

"You mean… Majotourbillon? But why? Why don't you want if she wakes up and removes her curse?" asked Doremi, "Even, Majoroxanne-san and Majocross-san hope to see her awake."

"Because those stupid witches don't really know, how deep is Majotourbillon's sadness after all of her family leave her alone. I'm the best right hand of her, and I was the only one who disagreed with her marriage with a human, because I knew that she would suffer like this. I knew that the marriage just would make her fall into the deep sadness… like what happened with her now."

"Urusai! Don't you see that Majotourbillon also have some happy memories with her family? Do you forget about 'Atashi no Tourbillon', the cake from her husband when he proposed her? Do you forget about her son who gave her six grandchildren? And do you forget about the six present that connected her and her grandchildren's feeling?"

"I know it. I know it," the witch yawned, "But don't you remember that they leave her after she do anything just for them? Oh well, however, you're just a witch apprentice, or should I say, you're just a human."

"So? What's wrong if the fact is I'm a human?" Doremi shouted, angrily, "However, they ever had some good memories, and I, with my best friends and Hana-chan, will always try to make her remember about those memories."

"I doubt if you and all of your friends can do that," the witch flicked her fingers, "Well, it's better if you think about my attack."

Suddenly, a big brambles (like the two around Majotourbillon's body) appeared, and a black rose came out from there. The witch said , "I'm sure, you won't be as confidence as when you said those useless sentences, when this rose makes you feel what the queen feel until now.

The witch make the black rose bloomed, then she pulled a small black blob out from the rose and threw the blob to Doremi and Hana-chan.

They wanted to protect each other, as they were mother and daughter, but when one of them protect the another, she got the cursed from the blob.

"NO! DON'T CURSE HER!"

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I know that some of you must be wonder, why don't I reveal the one who was cursed by that mysterious witch? Well, I just want to make a surprise for that ones.

I'll write the name of the witch in the next chapter, along with the cursed ojamajos! Is she Doremi? Or Hana-chan? Find it next.

Review?


	3. The Curse and the Stupid Agreement

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Another update from me!

Since this chapter, I change the rating, from K+ to T (for safe. I'm afraid if there will be some cursed or violence words here).

Well, if you get ready to know the answer of the question that was left in the previous chapter, just read this chapter, okay?

* * *

**Another Witch and Her Brambles?**

**.**

**The Curse and the Stupid Agreement**

* * *

"NO! DON'T CURSE HER!"

The pink ojamajo shouted while the cursed blob hit her 'daughter' on the blonde haired girl's head, but the mysterious witch just laughed and said, "Oh, the future queen saves her mother… How cute is this?"

"It's not cute at all!" yelled Doremi. She then ran to Hana-chan who was suffered from the stranger's cursed blob, "Hana-chan, daijoubu? Why do you save me? Hana-chan, wake up!"

"Doremi…" the white ojamajo replied slowly, before she fell asleep because of the curse in her, "Hana-chan just want to save you… uhhh…"

"Ah, Hana-chan, please! Don't fall asleep! Hana-chan! Hana-chan!"

"That's impossible for you to wake her up," said the witch while she smirked, "Except, if you and those other ojamajos give up to make those presents for Majotourbillon."

"We won't ever do that!"

Someone replied what the witch said, but she wasn't Doremi. The five remaining ojamajos had already came into Hana-chan's room, right after they felt something bad happened there, and the replied voice belonged to Aiko.

"Minna!" said Doremi, "That witch cursed Hana-chan!"

"Doremi-chan, it's better if we move Hana-chan onto her bed." Momoko said while she walked to her classmates, "Here, let me help you."

Doremi nodded, then they moved the now sleeping Hana-chan onto the bed.

"Oh, don't blame at me if something worse happens with her," teased the witch.

"What will happen with her, huh?" asked Aiko. She didn't see when suddenly a long bramble like the two remaining brambles around Majotourbillon's body appeared around Hana-chan's body, while Doremi and Momoko saw it.

The oldest duo were shocked, so did with the others while they saw it too.

Momoko yelled, "What are you going to do, strange witch? !"

"Well, I just want to know, how if one of you feel the deep sadness that Majotourbillon felt," said the witch, "And fortunately, I got her to feel it. I got the future queen!"

The others couldn't hear while Doremi murmured, "You… You… How can you do that to Hana-chan?"

No one between them said anything until the witch said while she was going to leave Maho-dou, "Alright, I hope you can offer something good for me, and I'll be more happy if that something good is an agreement about the presents."

Then, she was gone from there right after making a small storm around her again.

.

"Unfortunately, the smiling moon doesn't appear today, so… we don't have chance to ask any witches about her," Majorika sighed.

"Oh, great!" Doremi mumbled, "Baba, do you really don't know about that witch?"

"Nah, I don't remember anything about her." Baba shook of her head, "I don't know if Majotourbillon Jou-sama had another witch beside Majoroxanne and Majocross as her right hand."

"Okay, so an unknown witch cursed Hana-chan and we need to be patient before we can search any information about her… what a bad day!" growled Aiko, "Doremi-chan, why couldn't you save Hana-chan from that curse?"

"I tried, but it happened too fast. Even…" Doremi had ever worried to say the truth, but then she continued, "Even, Hana-chan got the curse because of me, because she wanted to save me."

All of them bowed their head. After Hana-chan had been cursed by the mysterious witch, they didn't stop to think about the way to wake Hana-chan up without they should give up to make the next two presents.

"Sou…" Aiko softened her expression, "Gomen na, Doremi-chan."

A weak smile appeared on the red head's face, "It's okay, Ai-chan."

"Jaa, do suru? What should we do to save Hana-chan?" asked Hazuki.

"I… don't know, Hazuki-chan." Doremi sighed, "I think… we just can wait until we can meet Jou-sama to tell her about it."

"Onee-chan…" said Pop, then she noticed something, "Ah, I think we should go home now."

The other ojamajos saw the clock on the wall, which 'told' them that it was time for them to go home. Doremi decided to saw Hana-chan for a minute before she went home and let Pop went home first with her friends. At last, she went home alone.

On the way, she still thought about Hana-chan.

'_Hana-chan, gomen ne. I can't protect you from that curse,' _she thought, _'but don't worry, Hana-chan. I will think about the way to save you. I will do anything, even if I should lost my life just to make sure that you will wake up.'_

"I know that you'll think about it, because you're the one who make her got that curse," suddenly, the mysterious witch came to her and said, "So, would you mind if I want you and all of your friends stop to make those ugly things?"

"You're wrong to say it. I won't ever want to do that." Doremi looked at the witch's grey eyes, "I just want to… make another agreement with you, and I'm sure, you will be more interested with it."

"Oh yeah?" asked the witch, "So, what things that you want to offer to me?"

The red head girl just smiled, desperately said, "My life."

* * *

Author's Note: Oh well, sorry for the short chapter. I promise to write some longer chapter next time.

Then, what does Doremi mean with 'her life'? You can find it in the next chapter.

Feel free to leave a review.


	4. The Truth from the Future

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter!

In this chapter, you'll find out about the stupid agreement from the previous chapter. Does Doremi really want to give her life to the witch? Is it the end for this story? Let's find it out!

* * *

**Another Witch and Her Brambles?**

**.**

**The Truth from the Future**

* * *

"Oh, are you sure, you want to give your life to me? It also means that you want me to… kill you, right?" said the witch.

"Well, yeah… you can kill me or curse me or anything that can make my life destroyed, but you must remove your curse from Hana-chan," added Doremi, "You can do anything with me, but not with Hana-chan. She's too young to be cursed."

"What's the benefit that will I get from… killing you, miss witch apprentice?" asked the witch, "Will it make your friends quit to make those gifts?"

"I'm not sure, but… if I'm not with them anymore, their power will decreasing – they will lost my power – and it also means that… they won't have enough power to open the door of Majotourbillon's heart," Doremi explained, "It's useless for them if they can make the gifts but they can't open the door to remind her with the gifts itself."

But in her heart, she gulped, _'Gomen nasai, minna. I can't think about another way beside this… It's my responsibility to save Hana-chan…'_

"Okay, I trust you for that ones," the witch smirked, "Now, get ready for your death."

Doremi took a deep breath, then released it with a sigh, "I know that you will do it now, but you must promise to me that you will save Hana-chan after you kill me."

"Sure!" the witch then summoned her black rose's brambles, which previously used to curse Hana-chan, just now with no rose, "Brambles, GET HER HEART!"

The brambles moved fast to Doremi, while the mentioned girl still stood up on the street and closed her eyes. The tip of the brambles changed its form, and now, it was just like a hand that was ready to get Doremi's heart!

'_Otousan, okasan, Poppu, Hana-chan, minna mo… gomen. I will go from now… Sayonara…'_

Right before the brambles could reach Doremi's body, someone appeared between Doremi and the brambles with an invisible shield that broke the brambles. She yelled, "Don't try to kill my grandmother, Majoroseline!"

"Eh?" Doremi felt that she had ever hear the voice, so she opened her eyes and saw the newcomer with a surprisingly look, "Fami-chan, you're…"

"I will explain it later, Doremi-chan," replied Fami, then she turned to the witch, "So, this is your next plan to avoid us open the relationship between Majokai and Ningenkai? Go to the past and do anything to change what happened here?"

'_Past?' _Doremi thought. She became so curious about what Fami said, _'Then, it means she lies when she said that she was Majotourbillon's right hand! That's why Baba doesn't know about her.'_

"Okay, you're right to say it, pinky girl," teased the witch, Majoroseline, "Well, it's useless if I should fight with you here. I just want to fight with your grandmother and her friends, and that's why, I come here."

"Don't you ever touch them or…"

"I accept your challenge," said Doremi, cut what Fami said, "Because you lie with me and the others about your identity as the right hand of Majotourbillon!"

"Oh, so you want to cancel your agreement with me?"

"Yes."

"I think you remember that I've already curse your daughter because she want to save you."

"I remember it, but now I'm sure that there is another way to save her from your curse, a better way than if I and the others stop making gifts for Majotourbillon or if I give my life to you!"

"Save it for tomorrow, missy. I just want to fight with you _and your friends_, not with your granddaughter," said Majoroseline, got ready to vanished, "Hope that your daughter can join to the fight."

Then, she disappeared.

"So, Fami-chan, would you mind to explain about what happened here now?" asked Doremi while Fami de-transformed, "Are you my granddaughter from the future?"

"Yes, and that's why I save you from that brambles, because if you died now, I wouldn't ever exist," answered the pink haired girl, "About the witch, she is Majoroseline, the one and only witch who want to stop the future queen of Majokai to open the relationship with Ningenkai."

"So, she is the rival of Hana-chan in the future…" Doremi concluded, "How cruel that she comes here to win easily."

"Wait a minute! Did she curse my aunt, the future queen of Majokai?" asked Fami.

"Yeah, and it was because of me. Hana-chan got the curse when she wanted to save me, and that's why, I've ever thought to give my life to Majoroseline as my responsibility, but then you came and made me realize that it was the wrong way."

They kept talking while they walked to Doremi's house.

"It was really a wrong way, Doremi-obaachan. You shouldn't give your life so easy like that."

"Well, I know it after you told me about your true self," said Doremi, "By the way, can I request something for you?"

"Umm, what is it?" replied Fami, "However, if you request some future informations about our family, I can't give it to you, because it will change the future."

"Of course not. I just want you to don't call me as your grandmother here," answered Doremi with a smile on her face, "We will arrive at my house later, and it will be so strange if my parents find out about your true self."

"Doremi-chan!" suddenly, the other ojamajos walked to them.

"Minna, good timing! Now I know about that witch's identity," said Doremi to the others, "Let's we talk about it at my home, in my room."

.

Actually, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko didn't go home to their own house. They also went to Doremi's house with Pop, talked about Hana-chan there and waited for Doremi to go home, but when they realize about how long the time they lost to wait for Doremi's arrival, they decided to search her.

After the gang walked into Doremi's bedroom, Doremi and Fami explained about everything about Majoroseline, include the moment when Doremi almost gave up with the villain from the future.

"However, we need a plan to fight with Majoroseline," Doremi concluded, then turned to her future granddaughter, "Fami-chan, do you have any suggestion for us?"

"Well, I think it's better if you all think about my aunt first," said Fami, "Your Hana-chan. You all should think the way to remove the curse from her before all of you, including Hana-chan, ready to fight Majoroseline."

"Uh, how can we remove it before we fight with her?" asked Hazuki, "Majoroseline is the one who put the curse at the first time."

"Think about the way she attacked with her curse, it was the same way with the curse from Majotourbillon's brambles…" Doremi said what she thought, "I wonder if Pao-chan's accordion can remove it…"

"But then, who's the one that will play that accordion?" asked Aiko, "We all know that only Hana-chan can play it."

"Maybe it's better if you said 'Only Hana-chan is allowed to play that accordion by Pao-chan', Ai-chan," Onpu corrected, then turned to the red head, "So, Doremi-chan, do you think that Pao-chan will allow someone between us to play her accordion to remove the curse from Hana-chan?"

"Well, that's what I think for now, Onpu-chan," answered Doremi.

"So, what will we do now?" asked Momoko, "Back to Maho-dou and try to play the accordion?"

"Not for tonight, Momo-chan. I think we should try it tomorrow," Doremi shook of her head, "It's better if we take a rest now, to regain more energy."

"You're right, onee-chan," Pop yawned, then walked out from her older sister's room, "Moreover, tomorrow is Sunday. You all can stay here tonight."

At last, they decided to stay at Doremi's house for tonight, including Fami.

"Is it better if you go home to the future now, Fami-chan?" asked Doremi, "How if your parents search you?"

"Don't worry, Doremi-obaachan. I can handle it all," replied Fami, "I just want to help you and your friends here."

"Uh, okay, thanks for your help."

* * *

Author's Note: So long, I think I just can write this for now.

For the next chapter, I will write about their way to solve all of the problems. Can they remove the curse from Hana-chan and win from Majoroseline? Check it out in the next chapter.


	5. White, Gold, Angel and the Accordion

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Another update is here!

Well, just read it, and you'll know what I write here.

* * *

**Another Witch and Her Brambles?**

**.**

**About White, Gold, Angel and the Accordion**

* * *

_Sunday morning…_

Two long haired girls were still sleeping on a bed.

They had a different hair color, but they knew that those hairs contained similar DNA. One of them came from the future yesterday, and she claimed that she was the future granddaughter of the another.

Of course, they were Doremi and Fami. Last night, Fami asked Doremi to shown her long hair to the future granddaughter, so everybody who were in Doremi's room could see their long hair.

"Fami-chan is just like Doremi-chan's twin sister," said Hazuki after she changed her clothes, "How do you think about it, minna?"

"Well, no wonder if she looks like that. They have a family relation," said Aiko, "However, we'll be late if we don't wake them up now."

"Onee-chan, Fami-chan, wake up! We must go to Maho-dou now," Pop tried to woke them up, "We must think about the way to save Hana-chan."

"Hng? Oh well, I'll wake up," the red haired girl opened her eyes and yawned, answered her younger sister's calling, "We will go there after I prepare myself."

Then, she called a girl beside her, "Fami-chan, it's time to wake up."

"Uh, okay, I think it's morning already," Fami rubbed her eyes, "So, should I go to Maho-dou with you all?"

"Of course you should go with us. You are the only one who know about Majoroseline," answered Doremi, "So let's we prepare ourselves now."

Fami nodded, then both of the girls stood up from the bed and changed their clothes (Doremi tied her hair in two buns, as usual). They went to Maho-dou with the other ojamajos and told Majorika and Lala everything about Majoroseline there.

They also asked Pao-chan if she allowed one of them to play her accordion to save Hana-chan, but still, the little white elephant didn't sure if they could play the accordion as well as Hana-chan.

"Wakanai Pao," said the elephant, "I don't feel as comfort as when I give my accordion to Hana-tan Pao."

"Okay, it means that we can't try to save Hana-chan from that curse with the accordion," Doremi sighed, "Then, what should we do next?"

"Well, Majoroseline comes from the future," said Hazuki, "I think she is more powerful than us."

"Yeah, I'm not sure if we could remove her curse from Hana-chan," Aiko sighed, "I don't think that we should give up, but… she makes us give up with her by her curse."

"Even so, we can't give up with her easily. We should do something to fix everything," said Onpu.

"Onpu-chan's right, and that's what our powers are for," Momoko agreed, "Although we don't have any idea, we must do something."

"Something that we can do even if we don't have any idea…" Doremi thought about what Momoko said, then she shouted, "That's it! We can try to do that! Oh, how can I don't think about that way?"

"What way, Doremi-chan?" asked Hazuki.

"Of course, it's Magical Stage, Hazuki-chan, minna," answered Doremi, "I'm sure, we can find the way to save Hana-chan, after we use _that_!"

"Unfortunately, I can't do that with you all," Pop sighed, "My magic power isn't as strong as yours. If only I had already passed the last exam…"

"Don't worry, Poppu. Although you can't help us that way, you still can help by praying," said the red head to her younger sister.

"Okay, I hope we can find the way."

"So, Fami-chan, can you lend your power to us?" asked Doremi, "Can you join with us in the Magical Stage?"

'_Oh, I can't help them that way! They would find something dangerous. Not only for the future, but also, for their time!' _Fami thought, then she answered, "Uh, sorry, I can't help you all. I've already used all of my power to help you last night."

"Why didn't you tell us about it yesterday?" Doremi said, worriedly, "That's why, you decide to stay here now…"

She thought for a minutes, then added, "Well, I promise to help you to go home to the future after you help us to defeat Majoroseline."

"Hontou ni? Arigatou," Fami smiled, "I also promise to you all that I will help you all to win from her."

"I know I can trust you," said the red head, then she turned to the other ojamajos, "Sore jaa, minna, let's we do it now. Faster is better."

"Un!" said the others, then they transformed and took their jewelry poron.

'_Cool! So they usually get the different costumes in the different years,' _Fami thought, _'So did with the shop.'_

The five ojamajos then said their own spell.

"Pirika Pirirara Nobiyakani!"

"Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"

"Pameruku Raruku Takarakani!"

"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"

"Perutan Petton Sawayakani!"

"Magical Stage! Hana-chan wo tasukete!"

Suddenly, their costumes changed to be the Royal Patraine's costumes, with the wristbands on Doremi's gloves which just like Hana-chan's, and their jewelry poron changed to be the wrath porons.

"Eh? Royal Patraine?" said Doremi, felt surprised, "But why do I have wristbands like Hana-chan now? And… why do we get the larger wrath poron?"

"Ah, so the regular wrath poron isn't as large as this one, right?" asked Momoko while she looked at her new wrath poron.

Doremi nodded, "This one is really larger than the old ones."

"Then why does it happen?" asked Hazuki, "How can we get these all?"

"Because you all change to be the Royal Patraine with the stronger powers," answered Baba. The old fairy flew up to them, "Royal Patraine's power can be stronger year by year, and it causes the wrath poron becomes larger. I think, it also causes the Royal Seeds from the tree that we found yesterday become stronger, and that's why, those Royal Seeds had some golden stripes on it. To use your new wrath porons, you all should fill it with the 'yesterday Royal Seeds' and then you hold the porons with both of your hands. You all should cross your hands."

"Alright, but then, how about me? Baba, can you explain anything about my gloves? About these wristbands?" asked Doremi while she shown her gloves.

"Well, I don't know about that ones, but maybe, you can use your Royal Patraine's power to do another thing."

"And what the 'another thing' that you mean?"

"I said I don't know."

"Great. Does anybody know about it?" Doremi sighed, "Huh, I'm sure that nobody know about…"

"Doremi-tan, take my accordion and play it Pao," Pao-chan cut what Doremi said.

"Heh? Pao-chan, are you sure, you allow me to play your accordion?" Doremi asked the little white elephant, "But a few minutes ago, you said that…"

"Wakanai Pao, but when I see the wristbands on your gloves, I think that you can play my accordion to save Hana-tan Pao," answered Pao-chan, "Onegai, Doremi-tan, play it for Hana-tan Pao."

"Well, I'll try."

Doremi took the accordion from Pao-chan, then walked into Hana-chan's room with the others. There, they could see that Hana-chan was still unconscious because of the curse, and her body was still wrapped in a big brambles.

The red haired girl looked at Hana-chan's face and found something: Hana-chan cried in her deep sleep. Her tears streamed down through her cheeks, and her eyebrows were raising.

"Doremi-chan, can you play the song which usually Hana-chan plays with that accordion?" asked Hazuki, "If you can't, you shouldn't force yourself to…"

"I can play it, but I think, I should play another song before that," said Doremi while she started to play a song with the accordion. She played 'Lupinus no Komoriuta'.

'_This song…' _Fami thought, _'No wonder. She used to sing that song for Hana-chan, her daughter, and also… she used to sing that song for me, when I was a little girl and she was still there… in my time… until…'_

She almost cried, but then she could control herself, _'No, Fami, don't cry. If you cry now, they will ask you about your reason. Don't let them know about it, or it will change the future.'_

After she finished to play 'Lupinus no Komoriuta', Doremi started to play the song Hana-chan had usually play.

.

"Minna! Where are you all?"

A blonde haired girl was looking around, searching for anybody that she knew. She had already there, in that dark place, about some hours.

She didn't know how she could be there, but she just remembered that she tried to save someone before she found out that she was there. Someone special…

"Doremi! Hazuki! Aiko! Onpu! Momo! Poppu! Majorika! Lala! Baba! Pao-chan!" called her while she cried, "Onegai, bring Hana-chan out from this place! Hana-chan is so scare!"

"Hana-chan."

Suddenly, she heard someone called her name. She turned her head to see who it was, "Doremi!"

She ran to the newcomer and then embraced her, "Onegai, Doremi, we must go from here now."

"Daijoubu yo, Hana-chan. We'll go from here, but before that, let me do something to make you calm," said Doremi. She stroked Hana-chan's hair for a few minutes before another figure appeared.

"Pao-chan!" Hana-chan called the figure, "You come here to save Hana-chan, ne?"

"Of course Pao!" Pao-chan shouted, "Now, let's we go from here Pao!"

Then, Doremi and Pao-chan accompanied Hana-chan to walk to somewhere…

.

Suddenly, the brambles around Hana-chan was vanished, and the blonde haired girl opened her eyes.

"Doremi…" she called, slowly, "Pao-chan…"

"Hana-tan, yokatta Pao!" answered the white elephant, cheerfully jumped onto Hana-chan who sat down on the bed and held her small body in the blonde haired girl's embrace.

They all were so happy to see that Hana-chan had already awake. For some minutes, they almost forgot about Majoroseline, until Fami interrupted their happiness and reminded them about the witch from the future.

"Fortunately, you remind us about that witch, Fami-chan," said Doremi, "Minna, I think we can fight with Majoroseline now. With the power of the new Royal Patraine, we can win from her."

"Eh? So, these costumes that you all wear is the Royal Patraine costumes? Kakoii!" said Hana-chan, "Hana-chan also wants to wear the Royal Patraine costumes!"

"Hana-chan, you don't need to wear this," Doremi smiled, "You don't need a poron to cast magic, and actually, you've already have a cute apprentice costumes. A cute and cool ones."

"Sou nan da…" Hana-chan thought for a minute and added, "Jaa, Hana-chan also wants to help Doremi-tachi to fight with that Majoroseline!"

She growled, "Ano warui majo-tte… Hana-chan will make her think twice to attack Hana-chan again!"

"Arigatou, Hana-chan," said Doremi.

"Huh?" Hana-chan was confused, "Doushite?"

"You saved me from Majoroseline's attack yesterday, though…"

"Daijoubu da yo," cut Hana-chan, "Doremi wa Hana-chan no mama dakara…"

"Demo…"

"Hana-chan's sure that Doremi also can save Hana-chan from that curse, and it's true!" Hana-chan smiled, "Arigatou, Doremi-mama."

"Well, if you say so…" the pink ojamajo gave something to Hana-chan, "Saa Hana-chan, here is your compact."

"Yosh!" Hana-chan stood up and transformed, "Puritti Witchi Hana-chanchii!"

'_Cool! All of them are just like the angels!' _Fami thought, _'If only I had a costumes like that…'_

"Tokoro de, anata wa dare?" asked Hana-chan to the future witch apprentice, "You told Hana-chan and the others about Majoroseline, but you don't introduce yourself yet to Hana-chan."

"Ah, atashi wa Fami desu. I'm a witch apprentice from the future, and I'm here now to help you all to fight with Majoroseline," said the pink long haired girl, "Jaa, minna, it's better if we go to search Majoroseline now."

"But before that, let's we fill our wrath porons with the Royal Seeds from my tree," said Doremi. The others nodded.

They walked into the room where they put the tree yesterday, picked up the Royal Seeds from there and then put it in their wrath porons.

"Saa minna, let's we go to search Majoroseline!" shouted Doremi.

"Oh!" replied the other ojamajos and Fami, then they flew up with their own magic broom, while Majorika, Lala, Baba and Pao-chan were waiting for them at Maho-dou.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, I can write a longer chapter… #sigh

In the next chapter, I'll write about their fighting with Majoroseline. Can they win from her? Will the appearance of Fami change the future? Or… what will happen next? You'll find it there.


	6. Memory

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: And this is the last chapter.

Will Doremi and the others win from Majoroseline? And how about Fami? Will her coming change the future? Check those out here.

* * *

**Another Witch and Her Brambles?**

**.**

**Memory**

* * *

After sought her for a long time, finally, Doremi and the others found Majoroseline in the Misora Park. Fortunately, there were nothing but the ojamajos, Fami and Majoroseline.

"Wow! So you all have already find the way to erase my curse, huh?" teased Majoroseline, "Well, but I think all of you can't win from me, ojamajos!"

"I don't think so, Majoroseline," Doremi shook of her head, then she crossed her hands, hold her wrath poron and attacked, "Pirika Patraine!"

"W-what a…" suddenly, a piece of thorny wood flew up from Majoroseline's right hand, which later was destroyed by the magic blast from Doremi's wrath poron.

"Oh, sugoi!" said Fami, "Have you already know about the source of her brambles, Doremi-obaachan? Now, you're success to destroy it."

"Well, I don't know," answered Doremi, "I just think about how to stop her brambles attack."

"Hmph. Do you forget that I'm a stronger witch than you all, the amateur witch appren-"

"Perutan Patraine!" Momoko attacked, cut what Majoroseline said. The Japanese-American witch apprentice trapped the witch in a glass cage.

"Wha- hey, let me go from here!" Majoroseline shouted, "Naughty girl, let me go!"

"Sorry, Majoroseline. We just want you to think about what you've done," Hazuki grinned, "Paipai Patraine!"

The glass cage flew so high, just about five hundred meters above the land.

"Hey! What do you want?"

"You don't need to know about it. Just relax," said Aiko, "Pameruku Patraine!"

Suddenly, the gravitation affected the glass cage, caused it fell in a maximum speed.

"Aaah, what are you doing? !" yelled Majoroseline.

"Don't worry, Majoroseline. That glass cage won't hurt you," said Onpu, "Pururun Patraine!"

Two arrows appeared and broke the wall of the cage, pinned Majoroseline at one side of a big tree.

"Argh! Let me go from here!" Majoroseline still complained, "It's so unfair for me! Let me go!"

"Gomen ne, warui Majo-san. Hana-chan even think that you should be there now, until you accept your lose," Hana-chan said, "Pororin Pyuarin Hanahanapii! Tied Majoroseline at the tree!"

Then, a rope appeared and tied Majoroseline there.

"Oh, fine. Now I know that you all are so strong. I know I lose," sighed Majoroseline, but then she smirked, "I'm also glad that you don't attack me like the others, pinky hair."

"Don't you mind if I attack you like onee-chan-tachi?" asked Pop.

"No, I don't say it for you, rookie," said Majoroseline, "It's for the future witch apprentice. The time traveler witch apprentice."

"Hey, you said that you wanted to fight with my grandmother and her friends, and now you've already got it. You fight with them and they win," said Fami, "You're the one who want it."

"I know it, but actually, you did it not only because of my request, right? But also, you don't want something bad happens with them because of your spell."

"Majoroseline!"

"She doesn't attack you because she had already used all of her power to save me from your fake brambles last night. Is it enough to answer your question?" said Doremi.

"Really? So, isn't it because of her dangerous spell that will make you all forget about any fact about her? Or the worst, it will kill you?" the witch widened her smirk, "Alright, let me go now. I want to go home, to my own timeline, in the future."

"Fine. You can go now. Don't try to make us drop our mission anymore!" Doremi turned to Fami, "Fami-chan, is it true? How dangerous is your spell? Do you really hide it from us?"

"Well, that's…" the future witch apprentice was so confuse. She didn't know how to explain the truth.

"Alright. If that is too dangerous for you to explain it now, we can talk about it later," said Doremi, "But promise to me that you will explain it, okay?"

Fami nodded, "I promise."

.

After Majoroseline went home to the future, the ojamajos agreed to helped Fami to go home, but then she said, "Uh, actually, I just need help from one of you, not all of you."

"Really?" asked Pop, "But it doesn't mean that what Majoroseline said before she went home is right, ne?"

"Of course… it isn't right, Poppu-chan. I really need help from one of you to go home," answered Fami.

"Well, I think I can help you. I've already promised to you to help you for that ones," said Doremi, "Minna, it's better if you all go back to Maho-dou now. We should open it after all."

"Shouldn't we wait for you here before we go there, Doremi-chan?" asked Hazuki.

"Daijoubu yo, Hazuki-chan, minna. I'll go there later, after I help Fami-chan to go home," Doremi smiled, "Saa minna. Don't make Majorika mad just because you all late to open the shop."

"Yossha! We'll go now," said Aiko.

After the other ojamajos went back to Maho-dou, Doremi asked Fami, "So, will you explain about what Majoroseline said a few minutes ago?"

"Well, actually… I still can go home by myself, but… I can't tell you all about my spell," Fami started to explain.

"Why can't you tell it to us, Fami-chan? Is it too dangerous for us to know about your spell?"

"Actually no, but Majoroseline had already do something to make it dangerous to you all."

"What did she do?"

"Before she came here, she told me about her mission to make you all stop to make gifts for Majotourbillon. I tried to stop her, but then she casted a spell to make my spell became dangerous for you all. If I used it in front of any of you and your friends, you all will forget about my arrival from the future now, and also, you all will forget about anything that I said to you all before."

"You mean, we'll forget that you come here from the future to help us fight with her, and also, we'll forget that you're my granddaughter from there, right Fami-chan?"

The pink long haired girl nodded again, "Now, would you mind if I command you to go? Just tell your friends that I go home with your help."

"I don't think that I should go now. I must be here now," Doremi shook of her head, "Actually, I shouldn't know about your real identity, as my granddaughter."

"Demo ne, Doremi-obaachan…"

"Fami-chan, it doesn't matter if we forget about your arrival from the future now, as long as I remembered about your arrival last year," cut Doremi, "You still be my special best friend, although I don't know about your real identity."

"Actually, I don't want to tell you about my identity. Even, I just want to help you just with my power from my timeline, but when I saw that she was going to kill you, I couldn't hold it anymore, and that's why, I came and said that you're my grandmother," said Fami, "I'm so sorry if you think that it's a big mistake. I'm so careless."

"No doubt, because you're my granddaughter, but I still think that it's better if I and the others don't know about your true self," said Doremi, "Moreover, we'll just forget about your coming from the future, as my granddaughter. I think, we'll still remember that there's another witch apprentice from Tokyo who help us to fight with a bad witch. We'll still remember you as our friend from Tokyo, not as my granddaughter from the future."

"I hope so."

"So, can you tell me about your spell? Do you have a similar spell with me? Or with Poppu?" asked Doremi, "Well, you know, at the first time I and Poppu became witch apprentices, we got the same porons, and also, have the same last words in our spell. Do you…"

"I got the great ones. I have _your _spell as mine," answered Fami, looked a bit sad.

"Wow, great! No wonder. Why did I ask it to you? Of course you'll have the same spell with me."

"Exactly, _I have your spell_, and that's the truth," tears started to flowing down the future witch apprentice's cheeks. She hugged her relatives who still stood up in front of her, "In my timeline, Auntie Hana-chan gave your magic power to me, because you've already…"

"That's because I'm not there, right?" Doremi guessed, "Well, I don't have idea why could Hana-chan give it to you. Even, I don't have any idea about the future, but when I see you cry while you tell me about it now, I know that something terrible must be happen with me in your timeline."

"I'm sorry. I should be not crying in front of you like this," Fami wiped her tears out from her eyes and her face, "I should go home now."

"Okay, you can go home now. I think, I've already asked something wrong to you."

"No, you're not wrong to say it. It doesn't wrong if you're curious about my spell."

"Uh, well…" Doremi smiled, "You can go now. Bye bye, Fami-chan."

"Bye bye, Doremi-obaachan," said Fami, "Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto! Bring me back to my own timeline!"

_TRING…_

.

Fami's POV

Right after I went back to my timeline, I decided to watch my grandmother and her friends again from a mirror which the Queen (Auntie Hana-chan) gave me to watch them everytime I want, and what Doremi said before I went home was right. They just remember me as another witch apprentice from Tokyo, and also, Doremi didn't remember about my spell (as she just remember that I went home by train).

I sighed. Maybe she was right to say that it was better if they didn't know about who I was, because it could change the future, although it was just a bit change.

However, just like what it should be, everybody just could know about what happened in their past and their present, but they just could guess about their future, and not exactly knew about it…

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I know that this fic is so short. It's just like my writing talent for the English fics decreased. Even, I often search some words in dictionary, but I still feel there's something wrong in this fic. Maybe, it's because I don't write any English fics in a long time, so… eheheh… I'm too obsessed to make some Indonesian fics in this fandom. I'm so sorry for you who feel disappointed after read this fic. I've already write it as well as I can.

Or, maybe I should have a Beta Reader? Hmm…

Review please?


End file.
